Dolce Vita
by Uchiha Dark Moon
Summary: O começo de tudo. Um jovem abandonado e um demônio. O que poderá acontecer? Baseada em um doujinshi.


Ciel estava caído no chão, todo machucado.

- Ei demônio, qual o seu nome?

_- Que coisa estranha para se perguntar._ – penas negras se soltavam das asas do demônio – _Aqueles como eu não possuem nomes._

- Muito tempo atrás tinha um nome em um livro que li... – Ciel se senta

_- Nomes são estabelecidos pelo bem da conveniência. Os humanos os usam para rotular aqueles tais como eu._

_- _Bem, então... Como deveria chamar algo como você?

- _Tais coisas estão abaixo daqueles como eu. – _penas voavam por todos os cantos.

- O som das penas é detestável... Você não pode tomar uma forma diferente?

- _Isto certamente está ao alcance dos meus poderes. Há alguém especifico que gostaria que eu copiasse? Vamos ver o que está refletido em seu coração. – _Ciel pensava em seus pais – _Hum, talvez o homem que eras tão apegado? Ou gostaria que eu me reunisse a vós como aquela mulher? Ah, é possível que todos os vossos parentes de sangue estejam já mortos?_

- PARE COM ISSO! – Ciel chorava desesperado.

_- Oh, ora. Isso certamente estragou vosso humor. – _apareceu um homem na frentede Ciel – _Isso foi apenas uma provocação afetiva. – _o homem olha Ciel de cima a baixo – _Que pessoa delicada é esse novo mestre. – _Ciel estava nu e completamente ferido.

- Basta dessa sua interferência – disse Ciel – Se é a minha alma que você quer, eu darei a você. No entanto, primeiro você deve me servir, e fazer qualquer coisa que eu requerer. – olhou profundamente nos olhos do homem/demônio – A partir desse momento, você é meu leal cão... "Sebastian."

_- Ousa chamar alguém como eu de "cão"? Que interessante... – _se aproxima do menor e lhe segura o rosto aproximando ao máximo, quase o beijando – _Muito bem. Em retorno a este nome, eu confiro a vos um trato. Eu devo me tornar vosso cão. Alegre-se e comemore. Pois irei humildemente vos servir... My lord._

**E assim que a vida com o demônio começou...**

- Evite ficar ao meu lado essa noite. – Ciel falava para Sebastian que lhe arrumava fechando-lhe a camisa – Isso se tornou um mal habito... Sempre dizendo para ficar ao meu lado...

- Assim depois de tanto tempo estou sendo dispensado da minha obrigação de acompanhá-lo até a cama? Você certamente está crescendo. – disse terminando de arrumar seu lord.

- E coisas como pedir a você para ficar comigo enquanto durmo... Esqueça sobre isso. O tempo de tais frivolidades acabou.

- Como desejar. Neste caso, está ficando tarde, e estou sendo rude. – faz uma leve reverência – No entanto... Jovem mestre. Essa nova regra de dormir acompanha seus sentimentos? Em todas as possíveis circunstâncias? – pega o vinho – Digamos que esse vinho que bebeu para ajudá-lo dormir lhe dê um pesadelo e você chame...

- CALE A BOCA. Não importa o que, irei lidar com isso sozinho. O que você não entende? Olhando-me desse jeito. – Sebastian encarava Ciel – Eu não quero ouvir o que você tenha a dizer. Você é nada alem do que meu cão. E como tal você deve ficar quiet... – Sebastian lhe dá um tapa na cara que lhe faz um corte – Ai.

- Tais ataques de raiva são totalmente indecentes. Ah... Devo usar a força para fazê-lo se comportar? – segura Ciel com um dedo dentro da boca do jovem mestre, enquanto lhe escorria sangue do corte na face – Isso não é horrível? Hoje marca um ano que estamos juntos e o que você conseguiu? Nada desde aquele dia. É por isso... – puxa a língua de seu lord enquanto este se senta na cama – Você teve seu primeiro sonho sobre aquele evento trágico. E você está começando a entender o quão terrível sua situação é. Não? Por que então você iria se tornar tão amargo desde a última vez que dormiu e sonhou? A única resposta é que você viu algo assustador, não acha? – puxa mais a língua do mestre pegando assim um pouco de saliva – Eu te faço se sentir nervoso? Ou o refinamento da aurora enganou você? Que infantilidade. – puxa a mão de Ciel.

- Me larga. – diz dando um tapa na mão do demônio.

- Oh, ora estou mesmo certo, não estou? – passa a mão com a saliva de seu mestre na própria boca – Me pergunto o quão superficiais seu sentimentos do passado realmente estão agora?

- Não importam quais sejam meus sentimentos, isso não tem a ver com você. É apenas por um tempo que esse sentimento incômodo tem aparecido em mim... Como se algo estivesse pra acontecer. É só isso.

- Oh, ora. Você não entende? – empurra Ciel fazendo com que este se deite na cama, ficando por cima do jovem mestre – É um tanto perigoso ignorar um sentimento de algo que surge dentro de você. Não importa o quão fraco esse sentimento seja.

- Será... – Ciel está desesperado tentando se soltar. Sabia que algo iria acontecer.

- Se você realmente não entende, eu terei apenas que ensiná-lo, My lord... – se aproxima mais de Ciel – Sobre a diferença entre realidade e sonhos.

_Fim._

N/A: Fic baseada num doujinshi de mesmo nome, acrescentei apenas alguns detalhes, mas nada de mais, ou que mude em alguma coisa no doujinshi em si.


End file.
